Before I was Kronos
by Percabethfan98
Summary: What was life like before and while Kronos was manipulating Luke? Maybe it was harder than it sounds to resist the temptation of agreeing with him. Luke's life will forever be changed after Kronos's mysterious voice tricks him.
1. The voice offers me my hopes and dreams

**So basically my story takes place back in LT before Percy gets to camp for the most part and it's about how Kronos manipulates Luke into turning evil. I don't know if this idea is cliché or not because I haven't seen one like it but I don't go on fanfiction all that often. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, here goes.**

**Disclaimer: You called it, PJO is not mine.**

Luke's POV

**(A/N now it's right before everyone goes on the fieldtrip to Mount Olympus.)** I was sitting alone in the Hermes cabin, which was insanely hard to do considering it was always packed with kids.

The only reason I got it alone was because I ditched archery practice but that was strange because I usually liked archery though I wasn't very good at it, but something in the back of my mind told me not to go today.

So I was sitting down on my bunk wondering why the Hades I'd skipped archery for this. My mind just suddenly went blank, like my brain was ideas were just shut off. I randomly heard a sound of knives scraping against each other in my thoughts. I soon realized that it wasn't a sound, it was a voice.

I couldn't make out what it was saying but the noise made me shiver and I instinctively clamped my hands over my ears, hoping for it to go away. The faint echo of a voice only grew louder until I could hear it clearly. It was calling out my name.

_Luke… Luke listen. Luke…_

I tried to control the thought, shut it up because it all was really freaking me out, but the more I heard it, the more I listened the stronger it became. It was more of a voice than a sound now.

"What?" I whispered, feeling kind of dumb for answering a voice that only I could hear.

_Fine work Luke, you can hear me._

His scraping voice made the room freezing cold and a lot scarier than it used to feel. "Wha- What are you talking about?" My teeth were chattering and I was seriously hoping one of my siblings was going to jump out the closet with a video camera and a voice changing microphone. No one came out.

_Oh, you'll know soon, Luke, you will learn._

I could hear the voice now outside of my head and I was trying to look casual as I peeked around under bunks and in lockers. "Okay let's try this, who are you?" I had to hide the shaking in my voice because the sound was becoming clearer and I felt a sinking around myself, as if it trying to pull me to the floor.

_Once again, all learned with time, Luke. I would like you to do me favors, Luke, a favor that I believe only you are capable of._

I could almost pinpoint where the voice was coming from but it shook around in my head so much it was making dizzy, although I was appreciating the fact that he thought I stood out from other campers.

"Um… sure, what do I have to do?" The pulling was getting stronger and this voice was getting fuller but it was enchanting and a bit less scary.

_Oh no, nothing yet you mustn't learn too much before I have your trust and allegiance, Luke. You mustn't gain too much either_

I spun around because the voicewas coming from behind me and I wasn't going to have back turned to it for even a second.

"Allegiance? I don't know what you're talking about. And what do you mean I can't 'gain' too much? What can I gain from the mysterious voice that's haunting me?" I was getting a little more confident now that I knew a sound really couldn't hurt me.

The voice chuckled and said, _What can you gain from me? Ha! You can have knowledge, power, riches, servants, anything and everything you could want! You only have to help me, Luke. _

The voice was surrounding me with so much pressure that I was forced to crumple on my knees but as soon as he was finished talking I was relieved of the pressure and could stand once again.

Gulping and gasping I asked him, "I can have all of that? Just by doing you a few favors?" I was stunned that I'd stumbled across the little thought that could be the best thing that ever happens to me.

_Oh, yes Luke all that and more. Your help is the only thing I require to grant you those things. Your help and just one simple answer to a question and you can have everything you want handed to you._

"Is that question going to be 'What's my social security number?"? Because I don't know and I won't be a victim of your scam." I should've known it was too good to last; people don't just give you your dreams unless they plan to steal your identity.

_Not quite, I must ask you if you've ever felt abandoned by your father._

I couldn't tell if the person asking me knew about half-bloods and I wasn't in the mood to get reported to the crazy police by a mysterious man's voice so I told him I didn't have a dad.

_Luke, my boy, I meant your godly father. Hermes is it?_

Well, that answers that question. The truth was I felt abandoned by him each day but I wasn't sure if I should say that, incase it was one of gods planning on showing this to Hermes, though I highly doubted that.

"Uh… no, I don't feel like that." I felt bad lying to the voice in a weird way, like lying to a teacher kind of.

_Are you sure, Luke? I promise that the truth won't hurt you, son. You can talk to me, Luke; I won't tell anyone your answer._

I swallowed hard and tried to smile, I wasn't really comfortable talking about my father. "Yes, I feel like he doesn't care about me all of the time. He left me with my mother to fend for myself and I don't think he cares."

_That's right Luke, he doesn't care, and I do of course, though. I want to help you, Luke, just think of everything I could do for you. You can resurrect Thalia, save your mother, become a king, have millions of followers, you can make Annabeth your queen and never have wait for your father to throw you a quest! Luke, you can rule higher than the gods if you'd like!_

Every time he mentioned something that I could have his voice moved around the room until it was swirling around me, making me giddy with what I was going to get.

"I can have that? But how…" I suddenly realized something. "How do you know my name? How do you know my mother and Annabeth and Thalia?! Who are you?!" I was afraid all over again. The man who was talking to me had to be a stalker or something.

_Now Luke, I told you before, if you learn too much you can't have any of the gifts I have to offer. But I know who you are because I have been watching you. _(Sounded like a stalker to me.)_ I think you are just the perfect boy that I have been searching for through every century. You are the chosen one._

"Is that good?" I was slowly walking to the door, ready to make a break for it if needed.

_It's very good, Luke. And you have to reason to be afraid of me. I cannot, and will not for that matter, hurt you. I need you as much as you'll need me._

"So about the prizes I get for helping you, what do I have to do?" I thought there was something strange going on I had a feeling that this might cost me big time.

_You're straight to it, eh? Alright, I'll tell you what you must do. There will be a fiel—_

He was cut off suddenly as one of my cabin mates yanked open the door and everyone filed inside. 

I'd grown used to how cold it was in the cabin but when the voice left and people walked inside it warm and sunny again and I didn't feel so claustrophobic.

"Hey Luke, we missed you at archery. Where you been?" Conner Stoll said to me as he unscrewed a water bottle cap and took a huge drink.

"Uh, I was busy, hey is it hot in here?" I was tugging on the collar of my t-shirt, trying to cool down but I was afraid that the voice that was going to give me all of my wants was gone for good.

"Nah, but you look pale, man. Maybe you should go outside." His brother Travis Stoll answered for him, opening the door for me.

I nodded then shook my head vigorously, trying to regain the concept of reality.

**Yay, I think this chapter turned out good! R&R! Tell me what you think! Next chapter Kronos is going to tell Luke what he needs to do when he's at Mount Olympus! Yay, I like this story!**


	2. I get to name the voice

**Yay, chapter 2 is now ago! I would like to remind everyone that Luke is either 17 or 18 in this story, I don't really know.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO… well then again I don't because the series wouldn't be so amazing.**

Luke's POV

I stepped outside of the Hermes cabin and immediately felt better, the sun was shining, though it wasn't too hot and there was a breeze. I noticed I was panting from the stuffy cabin and I was relieved to catch my breath.

The grass around our cabin was mostly brown and scratchy because the Demeter cabin has had it in for us ever since we crushed them in a prank war but I sat down on it anyways.

Athena's cabin door was pulled open and I saw Annabeth step out, she was carrying at least six books of ancient Greek in her arms and, for an eleven year old, these seemed pretty thick. I tried to recompose myself quickly, Annabeth would ask so many questions if she knew what had happened and until _I _knew what it was, I intended to keep it secret.

She started walking toward the strawberry fields—one of her favorite places to read—when she noticed me and turned to my direction. She was smiling at first, but as she drew closer her grin faded into a look of concern.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked when she sat down next to me, dropping her books beside her and studying me carefully.

"Who, me? Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be fine?" I lowered my face to study a few pieces of grass. "I'm no different than when you saw me a breakfast." I was mentally praying that she wouldn't ask too many more questions, lying to a child of Athena was unbelievably difficult.

"I guess… You seem different. Did you sleep well?" She was trying to meet my eyes but I wouldn't look.

"I bet you're right," Athena kids love being right, "I didn't sleep too well, and I am probably over tired. Maybe I should go take a quick nap." She didn't seem to buy it but she nodded and stood, brushing grass off her shorts.

"Alright… Luke?" Annabeth had such a melancholy look on her face that I had answer her.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" I met her eyes and forced a smile.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" There was respect in face but there was something else too, doubt.

"Of course, we're a family, remember?" I punched her playfully on the arm as I stood up, and there it was, the first time I'd lied to Annabeth.

She broke into a grin and said, "Yes, now you get some sleep." I nodded halfheartedly as she skipped away toward the strawberries.

I stepped back into my cabin and watched through a window until she wouldn't be able to see me anymore, then I walked outside to the forest. I moved deeper until I found Zeus's Fist and turned left. I counted out the six large rocks that I'd placed down until I only had a few yards to go. I finally stopped when I reached a small clearing.

It was shaped like a triangle, almost perfectly due to the lack of tress and I few boulders that I'd pushed over. This is where I came to think, no one would notice it from the outside and the inside was filled with soft and sweet grass, surrounded by strangely colored stones.

There was a makeshift chair that I'd built out of two large rocks and I slid into it, smiling with pride, that I found this place and that it was all mine.

I nearly screamed when I heard a whispering voice in my skull again, though I quickly came to recognition with it and began demanding that it would grow louder.

_Good Luke, you've separated yourself from others. I can only speak to you in private._

Inhaling deeply I began, "How come? And what do you mean 'separated'?" I almost regretted not bringing my sword, not realizing how dumb this could've been.

_Oh, nothing like that, I can assure you, Luke. I only mean that I cannot help you with others around, they are not as wise as you, they do not understand._

I grinned; I loved being recognized amongst other people. "Can you tell me what I need to do now?" I wanted hear what I'd have to do incase I for some reason couldn't speak to this voice for a while.

_Oh yes, only one thing first. You must promise your faith to me, Luke. That is all, just your faith and allegiance._

I stepped back from where I thought the heavy voice was coming from. "Uh, I don't know if I should do that, I usually don't, like, agree to do whatever for someone, or something, that I have never even seen."

_I feared this, you don't trust me. Well, I cannot say I blame you, it is the smart thing to do and you are a smart boy, er, man._

I nodded and shrugged, "So I guess the deals off?" I couldn't help but feel a bit heavy hearted, I wasn't going to get everything that I'd ever wanted because I was probably a scam.

_Not necessarily, Luke. You could just learn more about me, we can establish trust, because I will not let you down, Luke. I can only help you!_

"Uh, okay, that's sounds fine with me." I wasn't sure what he meant about letting me down but he was tempting me and his offer was making a lot of sense.

_Fine choice, Master Luke. I know you will not regret it! Only good things can come out of little partnership._

"Master Luke," I repeated, I liked the sound of that: 'Master Luke.'

_Yes, Luke, I respect you, unlike many of the children at your puny camp, I will help you, and I can do things for you that they could not._

"I'm sure you could, uh, since you won't say who you are, what can I call you?" I still thought that there was something weird about that little bit; people don't just hide their identities unless they have something worth hiding.

_You may call me whatever you please, whatever sounds right for you._

"Uh, how's 'Sir'?" I wasn't sure what to say, I didn't want to upset whoever this was and I didn't want to offend him, if it was a man.

_Sir is a fine choice, Master Luke. You may call me 'Sir' when you need to speak to me. And if you are ever in a problem, you must just call on me and perhaps I can help you think of a solution._

I gave Sir a half smile and then another question came to mind, "Sir, can you see me?" I seemed like a stupid thing to ask but I didn't know anything and if I was basically going to give my soul to him I thought I should know.

_Not in the same way you see, Luke, I sense not see._

"Oh… that's good," I muttered uselessly to myself. "So how'd you know that I was alone, Sir?" For some reason, I realized, that I sat up straighter, I felt like I should be very polite, I felt like Sir would be very important.

_I've said that I can sense things, I can sense if other beings are around you._

"So, let's learn something about you, Sir, I mean if I'm going to trust you."

**Okay I lied, Kronos didn't tell Luke what he needs to do on Mt. Olympus, but I have to go now and I wanted to get this chapter up.**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Do I trust it?

**Okay I am bored to wit's end and I am not too happy, I just baked a cake and it tasted awful! It was hard and dry! Ew! So in case any of you care, my cake was bad, and now I'm sad.**

**Disclaimer: Now presenting a book series that doesn't belong to me: Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

Luke's POV

So I sat and listened to Sir for almost an hour before I realized people would notice my absence and I'd miss dinner.

"Uh, I should really get going, Sir." I murmured when I could finally get in a word.

_Oh, yes, Master Luke. Meals await you, though they are nothing like the meals I could get you if you'd listen to me. Trust me, you have potential and capability that you have yet to discover, let me help you and we can maximize all of the promise you have._

"Give me the night to think about it, this is a big decision." I swallowed had and started for the camp slowly, waiting to see if my mind to told me to turn around, but soon I heard the conch horn that signaled suppertime and I had to sprint to catch up with my siblings as they were lining up in the pavilion.

As I walked toward the front of the line, my rightful place, I heard a lot of things like, 'Where were you, man?' and 'We, like, searched everywhere, dude.' I nodded politely to everyone, learning from experience that nodding can often get you out of answering something, or at least postpone it.

At first I grabbed a fistful of French fries and dumped them onto my plate, but almost as quickly scraped them off. If I was going to get to be a king someday I wanted to look good, I scooped a salad on my dish instead.

"Look at you, eating all healthy." Annabeth said nodding her approval when I walked passed the Athena table. I smiled at her in thanks and shuffled over to the overly crowded Hermes table.

Turns out that a lot of the kids in my cabin had taken my example and chosen salads of fruit instead French fries, they all looked up to me and I was happy to help them eat right.

"Hey Luke, check it out, we're both eating salads!" Said one of the younger undetermined boys, at my table, his name was either Tommy or Timmy. I felt a little guilty for not knowing, but, hey there were like thirty kids in my cabin.

I picked up my fork and said, "Yeah, eating your veggies makes you stronger, do you want to be stronger?" I planned my sentence carefully so that I wouldn't have to use a name.

"Yes! I am going to be strong, just like Luke!" He started shoveling forkfuls of lettuce in his mouth, little bits of dressing dripping off his chin.

Glancing around the cafeteria/pavilion I noticed that I'd set an example for a lot of campers, so much green cover the lunch tables that it reminded me of the time that the Demeter kids grew grass all over the dining pavilion's counters and our food was covered with the green stuff until they finally agreed to remove it.

Dinner moved quickly and soon everyone was getting ready for the campfire, Apollo had gained another camper and he was supposed to have an amazing voice, and we were all excited to hear this kid belt it out.

Just as Chiron lit the fire the flames erupted. They skyrocketed to at least twenty feet and flashed amazing shades of violet and blue. We all clapped which only sent the inferno another ten feet into the atmosphere.

We sang all of the usual songs and the campers cheered when April, the new girl for Apollo, sang because she looked so shy.

Once the blaze began to die down most of us wandered back to the cabins and started to get ready for bed. I, however, stayed behind like always, I loved watching the last sparks flutter into the sky.

When the last camper left and the only mood the campfire's color depended on was mine it turned a confused shade of yellow, I noticed I'd been thinking about the offer I'd been given by Sir. It wasn't everyday that happened to a half-blood, though, that's what scared me most.

Chiron galloped over and surveyed the fire with me as it faded into the blackness of night. He perched on his haunches next to me and whispered, "What's on your mind, boy?"

And again I thought about how much I wanted to take Sir's offer, here I was 'boy' but to him I was 'Master'. "Oh, the same old stuff, nothing new. What about you, Chiron?"

"Luke, son, what is it? I know something is bothering you, not a single camper can hide something from me." I looked into his eyes as he said that and I knew I had to believe him, Chiron had taught thousands of heroes, he knew all of our tricks.

"I'm just tired… and bored; we don't do anything new around here." I lied, hiding my eyes from him so he couldn't see through me.

"Ah, I see," He said, after a moment's study, "Many are growing tired of the same routine, especially our year-round campers. Try not to fret, Luke, I have a surprise planned. You'll hear it all at breakfast tomorrow when we bid farewell to summer campers." I knew he didn't believe me but I nodded and walked off to my cabin in silence.

Like normal I took a poll when I got back to see what time we would call lights out, and, like normal all of the little ones voted for a time they would never be able to stay up till.

"10:45 it is, the summer campers will need to be able to get up early so they can go home." I announced when I'd tallied the poll.

I readied myself for bed at 10:37 and had help settling down the kids when they were in pajamas but still bouncing off the walls.

"You all ready for bed?" I called at 10:45 glancing around the room making sure people were all in there sleeping bags or bunks if they were lucky.

There was a mottled response of yeses and I hit the switch so all of the room filled with darkness.

Within moments I was sleeping and my dream came moments after that.

I dreamt that I was looking down on my own body but there was something wrong. I was lying in a gilded box and my skin was an unhealthy pale color. After studying myself for another second I noticed that right where the middle of my heart would've been I had a tiny bullet hole.

Gasping and backing away I instinctively reached down to where my scabbard usually was but I wasn't dressed for battle. Almost immediately my sleeping altar ego rose from what I soon realized was a coffin and he blinked multiple times.

Sometimes he looked tan and normal, just like me, but other times he was pale and his eyes were a liquid golden color. I jumped backward and began to run down a long corridor but I was slowing down with each step, time itself was melting.

My siblings woke me up, they were always noisy getting ready in the morning and it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I touched my skin and I was covered in a cold sweat.

"Whoa, Luke, you don't look good, what's that matter with your eyes?" One on the undetermined kids said when he noticed I was up.

Grabbing for a mirror I hustled around my room to make sure that I didn't have golden eyes like in my dream. I finally found a compact mirror on someone's nightstand and I flipped it open.

My eye's weren't golden, they were only bloodshot and they had bags underneath them, other than that they were there normal shade of blue-green. I smiled and sighed, trying to assure myself that it was just a dream though I knew it wasn't.

**Ta Da! Finished chapter three, I am so cool! Please Read and Review, like no one reviewed this story and I'm so sad! You can await chapter 4!**


	4. You're WHO!

**Sorry that it's been so long since I updated, the summer days just fly by! = ( Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry and please review!**

**Song: (I don't usually do songs and this song has nothing to do with the chapter but I like it) One jump ahead, Disney's Aladdin**

**Disclaimer: Haha, as if **_**I **_**could own PJO!**

Luke's POV

Everything seemed so out of place that morning. I mean, it took me three minutes to find my toothbrush until I remembered that it was in the bathroom. I spent fifteen minutes getting ready and since I had slept in a bit I was late for breakfast.

All of my cabin mates were sitting down at the table when I walked in, then I noticed _everyone_ was sitting down, I felt unbelievably awkward getting my food with all of those people watching me.

Once I had pushed some bacon and cereal into the brazier and claimed the only available spot at the Hermes table Chiron cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Many of you have grown tired of our daily program." He was looking directly at me, what was this? Make Luke uncomfortable day? "I would like to make an announcement that may spice up the camp a bit. Any of the year round campers who wish to come along are welcome to come with me to the summer solstice meeting on Mount Olympus."

There was a wave of stunned silence as each half-blood tried to comprehend what Chiron had just offered us. Then, all at once, every camper started to talk or plan.

I, personally, hadn't noticed that my mouth hung open until portion of what I had been eating tumbled onto my plate. "What did Chiron say?!" I called to no one in particular so I jumped when someone answered.

"Yes, Luke, I thought you could deserve a vacation away, being that your last trip away from camp didn't go too well." Chiron had shown up behind me with a large smile on his face. He obviously didn't realize that bringing my last quest upset me.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, man!" I told him, praying that he didn't see the gears turning in my head. "I'm gonna have to be right back."

He may have called after me but I was quick and I was out of earshot within seconds. I was running to my secret grove in the forest, I needed to discuss something with Sir.

"Hey, Luke, where are you going?" I heard a small voice beside me and I tripped because I was startled.

It was Annabeth, the one and only girl in camp who could keep up with me when I was running as fast as I could.

"I was just going to get a head start on packing for the trip." I lied from the ground, looking up at her.

"You can't lie to me Luke; your cabin is that way." She pointed to where I said I'd be going.

"Yeah I know I was just…" Annabeth cut me off and shot me a pleading look.

"Luke, can I please come? I don't care where you're going, I just want to come?" Her puppy dog face was mastered and I could hardly resist.

"Look, I'm sorry Annabeth; I kind of need alone time right now." I stood up again and tried not to feel too bad for letting her down.

"Alright," Even though she agreed verbally her face made it quite clear that she was still begging on the inside.

"Don't worry about it, tonight you and me, one on one sword practice?" I only asked to make her feel better and it worked like a charm. I mussed up her hair and told her to run along.

"Okay, but come back soon, if people ask where you are, I'm not going to lie." Annabeth's warning was sincere, though, I knew she would lie for me if she had to.

"Sure, now go on. We don't want people to know 'm leaving." I was trying to prod her along but she was like glue to me.

Finally, after a few more attempts at pleading and a handful of cautionary remarks, she turned and ran off.

When I was certain that she wouldn't follow me or look back I began the trek to my secret clearing. Zeus's fist, rock one, rock two, rock three, rock four, rock five, and rock six, I was there.

"Um… Sir, are you listening?" I again felt so dumb talking to no one but, hey, he would come.

_Yes, my master?_

I was sure that I was grinning from ear to ear. Did I mention that I loved being recognized? "I-I think that I made my decision, I want to agree with you." My voice broke though I didn't know why.

_Ah, good choice, Luke. May I ask what made your mind up?_

"Well, you respect me, no one at camp does, especially Chiron. Plus, you offered me all of those great things and, I mean, it's not like I'm selling my soul to you, right?" My voice was really shaking now.

_Ha! Of course not! It is only a few minor favors and then a... _

His voice became a mumble as he went on so I couldn't understand the last bit of what he said but I just ignored it. "So… what do I have to do to pledge my allegiance?"

_Just repeat after what I say: I, insert your name_

"I, Luke Castellan,"

_Swear upon the River Styx_

"Swear upon the River Styx,"

_And promise to the gods that I will be loyal and pledge myself_

"And promise to the gods that I will be loyal and pledge myself,"

_To the __father of time_

"To the father of time… wait who?!" I was so caught up in reciting after Sir that I didn't even realize what I was saying, but it was too late. Thunder crackled in the distance and, no matter what, the oath was made. I was now a servant of the father of time… Kronos.

"You tricked me! You're Kronos! I don't want to be your servant! Dissolve the oath now, I'll never obey you!" I didn't have time to register how scared I should've been, I was too mad. I'd been fooled and used and mocked.

_Now, now, listen here, Luke. I am still the good guy; I am no different than the man who was offering you the greatest gifts! You can still trust me, remember the gifts? They can all be yours, Luke, master._

Many deep breaths later I noticed that what he was saying was true, even if he was Kronos he wasn't suddenly a different person, er, being. He was still the nice man-ish voice that I'd talked to before.

"Uh, okay Kronos, can I call you Sir still? It's kind of weird say that." So many questions flooded my brain that I didn't know where to begin.

_Anything you wish, Master._

"Okay, um… are you really evil?" That one kind of blurted out and I decided that it could've been a stupid question; if Kronos was evil he might kill me.

_Oh no, Luke, the gods only spread that rumor because we had a little spat._

"Spat?! You fought the biggest war known to man against them!"

_You might fight too if your child was trying to cut you up._

He had a point again. The more I thought about it I felt angrier with the gods, sure I always resented them a little due to the fact that once we were born we were forgotten, but now this was full fledged fury. The gods had no right to throw Kronos in Tartarus, just because Kronos did that to his father didn't mean they needed to repeat history.

"Are you rising, Sir" As more questions sprouted in my head I needed to ask more.

_Not quite, Luke, as it is hard to explain. I am certainly not rising but I am stirring. Once and again my essence becomes stronger and I can speak to mortals like you. _

Again and again my anger flared up, the gods destroyed Kronos and threw him into Tartarus and he was stooping so low to beg for mortals help. "What is the favor I need to do for you?" I finally got to the question I'd most wanted to ask.

_Quite simple, Master… steal the master bolt._

**Haha! Cliffie! Did you like the Kronos revelation scene? I don't think Luke should've calmed down so quickly but, hey, Kronos has convincing powers! Please review a ton!**


	5. Lets see: Certain death or Certain death

**Oh wow, how long has it been since I've updated last?! Like months?! I started reading Harry Potter and I really haven't stopped yet except to write this, here's hoping that it's worth it!**

Luke's POV

"You need me to do _what_?!" I was waiting for one of my siblings to jump out and yell 'Gotcha!' but I was still alone.

_Yes, the master bolt!_

"Why? I can't just go and ask Zeus for his symbol of power so I can give it to K-Kronos!" My voice broke a little when I spoke his name.

_I think that you would be able to understand, it's not a conversation for children._

"Children?! What happened to master? I… I…."

_My apologies, master. I suppose I mean that this is a trifle that you need not be worried with._

"Well _I _think that I deserve to know why I am going to be _forced _to steal the most powerful god's prized possession!" I couldn't believe what I'd gotten myself into! I promised a titan that I'd do whatever he said and of course it's come back to bite me!

_Forced? Oh I think not, remember all I can give you if you do for me this one tiny favor? I think it sounds like a minor task when you think of it my way._

"Right, right so all I have to do for you is steal this and then I will get everything that I could ever want?" Hopefully Kronos would be forgiving of my temper, though shockingly he didn't strike me as the patient type.

_Of course, do this one little mission correctly for me and I can give you anything._

"Well alright, so um… why am I doing this?" I braced myself for another no but I heard nothing close to a no.

_Yes, you do have the right. To make a long story shorter I will spare you the details. All we need is a little argument between the gods, just a small fight—" _

"Um…" I cut across him before he could get any more out, "well if you only need a small fight with the gods just bring up the seasons and they'll start shouting about which is better, stealing a symbol of power will start a full fledged war." Before I even finished I knew that he was hoping for a real war and I had a feeling that I knew why.

_No, no this will stir up all of the drama that I'll need, but if you want to bring up the four seasons while you're with the gods for a little amusement I wouldn't stop you._

"The field trip! That's when you want me to take it! I don't know how I can do that; there will be so many people around!" Everything was falling into place and I don't think I was so happy about that.

_Do not fret Luke; I can make sure that you'll be able to get it._

"But… aw c'mon! This is _not_ fair! I didn't sign up for this!"

_Technically you didn't but you swore that you would._

"Dear gods!" I murmured under my breath. There had to be some kind of loophole out of this! Then again, it didn't really sound like the ancient lord of the titans who'd had thousands of years to plan this would leave room for a loophole.

"So am I really stuck doing this?" Unfortunately I knew the answer.

_No Luke, you _get _to do this! This is an honor and the doorway to everything you could want._

"Not unless I want to die, which I will when Zeus finds out!" Kronos never said that I couldn't complain!

_Why don't you get back to your cabin before someone notices how long you've been gone?_

"I'll go, but not because you told me to, only because I don't really want to explain that I am now pledged to _you_!" Really, I had no intentions of making this easy for Kronos.

The walk back to camp seemed to take a lot longer than usual but I suppose that I was okay with that because I had time to think.

Before I went to my cabin I grabbed a toothbrush from the camp store and a new pair of slippers.

"Hey there Luke! Where you been?" One of the Hermes kids asked me.

"Camp store, I needed to get some… stuff." I held up my newly acquired things that I'd gotten just for an excuse.

"But I was just there and I didn't see you," retorted a younger undetermined girl holding a new box of band-aids.

"Really? I saw you there." I lied quickly and noticed her blush.

"Can we turn lights out early? I want to be wide awake tomorrow so I can pack," whispered the little girl with band-aids.

"That is an excellent idea. Get ready for bed everyone, lights out early." There were some complainers but I was already helping the younger kids get their toothpaste on their brushes.

As soon as my head was on the pillow the dreams were in my head. I'd seen some bad dreams but this one probably the worst yet.

Again I was looking at myself lying in a coffin with the unnatural colored skin and grayish tinted hair, yet something seemed different.

It felt extremely cold when I was near the sick looking me and I could nearly see the air turning freezing around my sleeping figure.

Desperately, I tried to wake myself but nothing would work so I stood with my eyes shut, afraid of what I knew was to come.

I could hear myself rise from the coffin and clench my fingers as if testing my body's strength.

Then, suddenly, I spoke. "Rise Luke, look at yourself." I knew that the voice was coming from my body though it was definitely not my normal voice; however, I knew that I needed to follow its commandment.

"Y-yes?" I spoke, trying to gather enough courage to open my eyes.

"Look at yourself, boy." That voice was familiar yet I didn't think that I'd ever heard it before.

This time it was me who had to blink many times. Wha I saw was somewhat me yet completely different. There was a strong glowing around me but I looked broken. Everything was wrong, my hands were just skin and bones but they looked too powerful.

There was a scream trying to escape my lips but I couldn't force them open.

Then, a bright flash of light broke across the room and Hermes appeared before me, looking very scared.

"Don't do it my son! You do not have to do what he says! Death would be the better choice!" Hermes was shouting at me and though I knew what he meant I could hardly comprehend it.

I was begging for an explanation when he turned white and strangled looking and called "I shouldn't be saying this but heed my warnings! Don't do it my boy! You always have an option!" Hermes vanished with another flash of light that jolted me awake.

**Wahoo! Cliffie! Sorry that I hadn't updated for like a year! You know, school! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Now it hurts

**Um hey. Please don't hate me for not updating! I've been busy with school and stuff so… never mind I'm not going to make you wait longer**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. I did not right the PJO series!**

"Dude, are you on some medication that we need to know about? You were screaming, like, all night." Chris Rodriguez asked shaking his head as he examined me. "You seriously are freaking me out."

"Really? Sorry, man. Bad dreams." great, the last thing I need is to be loudly proclaiming my nightmares about a crazed version of myself rising from a sarcophagus to the heavens.

"Got that right. Who has golden eyes, Luke?" Travis or Connor (who can tell them apart?) chimed in.

"What?! Uh, dur, that's ridiculous! No one has golden eyes… right?" I think I failed at trying to be nonchalant and everything.

"I don't know, you were the one screaming about it all night. There was something about Hermes, too." The other Stoll brother added, while his mouth was full of tooth paste.

"Okay, let's forget that happened. Everyone hurry up so we can get to breakfast and then pack for the field trip." Most of my cabin mates cheered. I groaned.

"Are you actually going to be at breakfast today? Or any of the meals?" Chris asked. He eyed my stomach as if he expected it to have shrunken.

"What do you mean? I came--" And then I realized that I'd skipped two days of eating, I was starving. "Yeah, I'll be there today. All right, everyone head to the dining pavilion so we can get some grub."

As I lead everyone to the table I quickly excused myself to the bathroom. Of course, I didn't actually go to the bathroom, I moved just out of visual range of the pavilion.

"Hey! Kronos! Yeah, if you're listening leave me alone during the day. People are noticing that I'm gone. I'll leave at night to talk to you know."

I didn't listen for a reply before I turned to the dining pavilion. The people at my table turned to look as I walked in.

"I gotta be honest man, I didn't think that you coming back to breakfast. You never really do." Chris Rodriguez looked me up and down before he turned back to his meal and started to eat again.

You don't know how good the camp food tasted after not eating for a few days. I scarfed down four pancakes before I even took a breath.

But I wasn't the only one. Everyone was eating fast so that we'd have extra time to pack up for the big field trip.

I didn't really know what kind of security Olympus had but I was nearly positive that I wouldn't have an easy time stealing that bolt. Maybe I should pack a just a sword so I don't look suspicious. Maybe I should pack an army worth of weapons so I can get out of there alive.

_Just your sword, Luke. Only pack the sword._

Kronos's voice startled me so much that I almost knocked my plate of the table. Cautiously I looked around me but no one else seemed to have heard him.

"What did I just say?!" I called up to the sky in a whispered tone so that my cabin mates could take notice of my angry comment.

Chiron sounded the conch horn to signal that dinner was over and that we should go pack. "One quick announcement before I let you leave, the Mount Olympus guards suggest that you don't bring any weapons. Do not worry though; we'll be getting a special escort to the Empire State Building. Now go on."

Most campers looked a bit nervous. Leaving camp unarmed? That's about as suicidal as you can get.

"Now what?" The Fates must've been toying with me because today was just about following Murphy's Law.

_Bring the sword. I can take care of the rest._

"All right, cabin eleven. Let's get out of here." Stood up and led my table toward the U of buildings.

"Luke, if we leave without weapons will the monsters get us?" It was the younger girl that I lied to last night about seeing her at the camp store. I think her name is Michaela. She looked genuinely scared.

I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder. "No, we're getting an escort to Olympus so they can't get us. Okay? Everything will be fine as long as we stick together."

"Okay… but what if--"

"Nothing is going to hurt you, Michaela. I promise." I cut her off mainly to save time but it seemed to assure her even more. I saw her smile a little when she walked away.

"So Luke, what do you think of the whole 'No weapons' thing?" Another girl's voice came from behind me but this speaker was older.

I spun around. "Oh hey, Annabeth. I'm not so sure of it. But it's great that we'll get an escort. I wonder who that'll be."

She straightened her orange t-shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's probably a minor god or goddess. Or maybe even Herm--" Annabeth cut herself off when she started saying my father's name. She knew I was still upset with him.

"It's all right. You can say his name." I tried to hide the anger in my eyes but Annabeth caught that.

"I'm sorry; I know that would be hard for you." She started to look down but I caught her eyes and held them.

"Look, don't worry about me. I can handle anything."

_Can you, Luke? You didn't sound so confident before._

Kronos spoke in my mind again and his words cut like a blade.

"Oh my gods Luke! Are you okay?" Annabeth saw my pained expression. Kronos was causing me actual hurt.

I forced a deep breath. "I- I'll be fine. Just… see ya later." I stated walking away but Annabeth grasped my arm.

"Y-you promised, Luke. You said you'd tell me if there was something wrong. It was a promise." She looked broken. Her face was ashen. Everything about her looked weak.

"And I will tell you if something's wrong. Right now everything is fine." I sounded angry and I didn't know why. Shouldn't it hurt when your friend knows that you're lying to her? I didn't feel hurt, just mad.

When I turned around and started to walk off again there was a faint mumble. "So much for promises." I could hear Annabeth start to cry.

Now it hurt.

**Okay I know that Annabeth was **_**way**___**OOC but I didn't know what to make her say. Please, please, please, please, REVIEW!! I need tips and stuff. **


	7. Backbiter Συκοφάντης

**No Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: Don't even think for a second that this is my series.**

Luke's POV

I stood there for one second taking in the fact I'd snapped at my friend. What was up with that? Then another thought occurred to me. Why did Kronos hurt me?

"What's up with _you_? What's up with _that_?" I glared at the sky until I remembered that Kronos was in Tartarus which was down under. Way_,_ _way _under.

_What are you speaking of, Luke?_

"Oh… hmm, maybe the fact that you were like trying to kill me?"

_Oh no, Luke. You are much too valuable for me to kill. I need you._

"Really? Let's think- no! I'm out." When I tried to storm off—mainly for dramatic affect—my legs couldn't move. Kronos was taking control off my body.

"Hey! Knock it off!" I tried to sound pissed but I was actually kind of scared. Since when did he have this kind of power?

_Let's think- no. _He did a bad imitation of me. _Luke you promised! _Now he was imitating Annabeth.

"Leave her out of this! It's your fault she's mad at me!" Now my arms were stuck too. I could barely move at all.

_My boy, this is a promise. You cannot quit on me, it would break an oath. You are bonded to me._

"Um… ew,"

_Now, now. Let's go pack and then I have something to show you._

Kronos moved my legs for me to my cabin but let me walk on my own once I'd opened the door. I guess he knew that it pretty unnatural when he moved me against my will.

_Do not pack any weapons. Only clothes._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, oh evil being from the depths of the Underworld." My voice was coated thick with sarcasm and he sent a jolt through my spine.

My cabin mates were busy with their suitcases or stolen backpacks so they didn't notice me grumbling to myself. I shoved my few spare changes of clothes in my bag and some toiletries. I also grabbed a baggie of ambrosia.

_That's enough, Luke. Go to the sword arena. Bring your sword._

"The sword isn't really mine. It belongs to the camp." I insisted looking around when I grabbed my weapon off the nightstand. There was another shock in my spine. "Fine, I'll bring the dang blade!"

Some kids looked at me funny when I said that but I ignored them and walked out of the cabin. As I moved toward the arena I attached my scabbard to my belt.

"Okay, I'm here. And alone, so get to it." I murmured to Kronos quietly.

_Sheath your sword, Luke. _

I did what he said and slid my weapon into the scabbard. I flinched the way I always do when the metal screeches, "Now what? Nothing's happeni--"

My voice broke because the scabbard was freezing cold against my thigh. I reached down to unhook it but I burned my hand at the touch. It was painful to stand there. Then, it stopped as abruptly as the cold had started.

When I looked down I expect there to be ice coating my pants but all was fine. I checked out my hand and there was a blister from where I'd made contacted my scabbard. The blister was my only proof that the ordeal had actually happened and that I wasn't crazy.

_Everything is fine. Unsheathe the blade now._

"Fine? That most definitely was _not _fine!" Half of me wanted to protest but I wasn't in the mood to get power shocked by Kronos again.

Tentatively, I tugged the hilt of my sword out of the scabbard and I noticed that it was balanced a lot better than before. Then I realized that it was a completely different sword.

The blade was awesome. Unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Half of it was celestial bronze like I was used to. The other half was steel like a human sword.

I knew that the weapon would kill a human and a monster. If that was legal I was a penguin but I didn't say anything.

The two metals that were split down the center of the blade were trying to pull apart. Even though it was an inanimate object I could feel the tension in side of it.

_When your puny camp friends see this sword the Mist will make it appear like how it was before. No one is to know of this and you are to name this blade Συκοφάντης._

"Backbiter?" I translated that easily. "How come?"

_This blade will bite back at the gods the pushed me down into Tartarus. It will help me rise._

"Backbiter," I was barely listening to him. It was mesmerizing that these to metals, even though it was deep in their molecules to repel from each other, were fused together.

_The blade will be undetectable by the security at Mount Olympus—the wretched place—but I am leaving it up to you to conceal it._

Sure thing. Sneak an illegally forged sword into the home of the gods. 

As I was leaving the arena I bumped into someone that I wasn't really in the mood to see. Annabeth.

"Luke Castellan! Don't you dare try and run away from me! You owe me an explanation and so help me if you lie a plan worthy of Athena will crush every sell in your DNA! Do you hear me?!"

She was shouting at me but luckily no one else was around to see me get schooled by an eleven-year-old. As she stormed my way I noticed that her eyes were tinged red around the edges. She'd been crying.

I threw my hands into the air in surrender but her expression didn't soften. Now what, I thought.

_Tell her that you broke curfew_ _last night were hunting in the forest. You were wounded in your stomach which is why you were in pain. You didn't want her to worry._

There was a splitting pain in my gut but I decided to ignore it and feed Annabeth the story.

"Look Annabeth. Last night I was hunting in the woods. I got hurt really bad in my stomach. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry, okay?"

She was quiet as I told her the story. She even seemed to believe it at first and then she spoke. "Yeah right. If you got hurt in the stomach where's the wound? I told you not to lie to me."

Dang it! She had me! I had no wound in my stomach. Then it occurred to me. The pain the Kronos had caused in my gut a moment ago. Just maybe it was…

I lifted my shirt up a bit so Annabeth could see a bloody gash in my abs. The skin around the edges was faintly green. It looked like a perfect monster cut.

Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods, Luke! That's serious! Are you okay? Did you tell Chiron? No of course you didn't, you didn't even tell me!" As she babbled for a minute I thanked Kronos silently.

"See? I wasn't lying," Another lie, "I was truly hurt but I'm okay now. I'll live and all." I put my hand of her shoulder and she sighed.

"I'm sorry that I was so mean to you, Luke. I'm just jumpy about the whole no weapons thing at Olympus." Annabeth apologized and blushed a deep red.

"It's all right. I was kind of a jerk for not telling you in the first place. See you around, I've got foot racing in tree minutes." I tousled her hair and walked swiftly away.

As I moved I could feel the cut my gut heal.

**Done with this chapter! Yay!! C'mon review! Even if you don't wanna I'd really appreciate some more reviews. I've only got like ten for this whole story!! **


	8. Just An Author's Note

**This is just an Author's Note, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter.**

**Okay I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Recently we went on vacation near Lake Michigan and I jumped in on January 1, 2010. I am an official 'polar bear.' **

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews and support and subscribing and all that jazz. My readers rock. The only thing that rocks harder is Play Dough. (You cannot blame it, though.)**

**Sorry for my lack of a legit excuse for updating.**

**~Percabethfan98**


	9. Mount Olympus for the first time

**Guess who's back. Back again. Sorry for the enormous waiting time between chapters. I really don't have a good excuse for not updating but I'm here now. **

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Here's my mental checklist on things I know about Kronos:

1. He can have control over my body whenever he wants to.

2. He can cut me and shock me whenever he wants to.

3. He intends on holding this oath against me no matter what.

4. He is going to bring down Olympus with me as his little puppet of destruction.

5. He can make really wicked swords (which I will be forced use to bring down Olympus with).

So far, the chances that he was a good guy were pretty slim.

One thing that you must master or die a horrible social death at a crowded camp is how to keep a calm composure while your freaking out inside.

Lucky for me, I learned that skill in my first week at Camp Half-Blood. So, needless to say, no one realized that I was freaking out while Chiron shuffled us aboard the_ Delphi Strawberry Service _vans.

Still, even with my awesome façade, Chiron's three thousand years of teaching heroes like me helped him realize that something was up. He stopped me before I could get in the van and he pulled me aside.

"Luke, you've had a lot going on since your quest." Chiron's eye contact broke and his gaze fixed upon my scarred cheek when he said 'quest.' "This field trip will be good for you. Relax. Don't be a counselor on your vacation. Just be a camper." With that he patted my shoulder and trotted over to help Argus with our bags.

The only good thing that I'd learned was that my father wouldn't be directing our passage to the Empire State Building. Instead, we were being protected by a handful of minor gods and goddesses.

I knew that if I saw my dad, not even Kronos could hold back the rage that was staring to boil inside of me even now, just thinking of him.

All of the gods were useless and cared nothing of their children but Hermes was the worst by far. He could've at least made sure that his kids got their own cabin. Didn't he know that we hated being crammed with the undetermineds? Obviously not.

"Luke! We have to go!" Annabeth had rolled down the van's window. I didn't notice that everyone else had boarded. Oops.

Quickly, I rushed onto the van and slid into the seat Annabeth had saved for me next to her. It was good thing I could keep my poker face on to hide my embarrassment.

"Aren't you excited? You haven't left camp since your quest… um; well I haven't left camp since forever." Annabeth tried to sugar coat her faux pas but it was too late. I frowned gruesomely at the mention of my quest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up," she said with obvious regret.

I shrugged casually but I turned to face the aisle. She got the message. We rode the rest of the trip listening to other peoples' conversations but not chiming in.

As soon as the vans were all parked in front of the Empire State Building, Argus and Chiron—now in wheelchair form—started handing campers their bags or backpacks.

When I got mine, I unzipped it the tiniest bit and peeked inside. Sure enough, Backbiter was glimmering inside. I couldn't decide if I was relieved that no one discovered my illegal weapon or disappointed that no one had confiscated it. Never mind my emotion, I shouldered the pack and herded campers into the main lobby.

It wasn't crowded inside. Although it was a school day, it was too late in the afternoon for class trips and too early for office workers to be leaving. It was a good thing, too. Even with how strong the Mist was, I didn't know how we could smooth over a monster attack that was counteracted by a half-dozen minor gods.

Chiron rang the bell to get the man at the front desk's attention. "Pardon me. We'd like the key to the 600th floor please." He looked back at all of us and gave us an impish smile. **(A/N Ahh Chloe! Imp!) **

"Sir, there are 102 floors. There's no such… Ah, hello Chiron. You're a little early." The front desk man didn't recognize Chiron at first but an old light returned to his pale eyes when he realized who he was speaking to.

"Sorry about that. I believe we have a reservation." Chiron pointed an old, weathered finger to the man's clipboard which was written completely in ancient Greek.

After rummaging through a small drawer, the completely bald man produced a small pass key and patted Chiron on the shoulder. "Yes, yes here's the key. Take care of yourself up there."

"Come along, heroes. We have a lot to take care of before the solstice tomorrow." We were lead along to the elevator where Chiron went up with the first half of us and Argus took the rest.

Each of us stood, completely awestruck, at the ledge of a long path where we could see a tall set of stairs and then what appeared to be an ancient city the size of Manhattan but it was all clean, new, and gleaming.

Greek pavilions and arenas surrounded a palace the size of, like, five Central Parks.

I rubbed my eyes twice and chuckled at how funny the rest of the campers looked with their mouths hanging open like goldfish. Then I blushed because I noticed I was making the same face.

Chiron was the first to speak. "Shut your mouths or you'll catch immortal flies. Yes, that's the palace of the gods and, yes, we're surrounded by the gods' city but it's not going to disappear. You'll have other chances to look at it."

With that, we all blinked and walked away while occasionally taking looks of longing back at the city of eternal awesomeness.

All of the campers, Chiron, and Argus checked into the Olympus Hotel and Resort. The rooms were kind of designed for god sized people so every bed was fit for a ten-foot-tall person. We had reserved a large suite with two king-sized beds. The girls took one and the guys had the other. We each spread sleeping bags along the comforter and still had extra space.

Instead of unpacking, we all decided to live out of our suitcases. Basically, we had all brought Camp Half-Blood shirts and sweatshirts so everything would get mixed up if we unloaded everything into a dresser.

"Before you can get too comfortable, can I interest anyone in a tour of Mount Olympus?" Chiron had to literally shout to get our attention away from the giant sized hotel room. Even I, who had been kind of absent all week, was enthralled at the view and eager to see more.

_Go on, Luke. Make sure everyone does a lot of walking. We need them tired out for the next few nights._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll make sure that the grand tour makes us all exhausted," I muttered uselessly.

Meanwhile, Chiron had shed his wheelchair. He could stand fine in horse form with the incredibly high ceilings. Everyone else was queuing up by large door as Chiron made sure he had everything he needed in his saddlebags.

"Wait up, Luke. Aren't you excited to see all of this ancient Greek architecture? I mean, we have it at camp, but this is the real deal. I wonder when we'll get to see the palace. I'd love to get some notes on the pillars…" Annabeth droned on while we left our god-sized hotel and walked out into Olympus.

Now, out of habit, I felt my backpack to see if my sword was still there. Yep. I prepared for a long spiel and welled up with guilt that Annabeth trusted me and looked up to me and I was about to try and destroy this place that she was so excited to see.

_That's a pity, boy. But she won't be the only one to miss it. And it's all your fault._

**Ta da! Yay me for updating! I know I don't deserve reviews but I'd like them. Pwease?**


	10. Tour of Olympus

**See you at the bottom…**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has all rights to the PJO series.**

Chiron's tour was probably really interesting once you could get your mind around the fact that you were in an immortal city, suspended thousands of feet above New York.

I tried hard to pay attention but there was always something nagging me in the back of my mind telling me that it would be my fault when Kronos destroyed this place. Curse him for tricking me into that oath.

So basically, the whole time Chiron told us of the history of Mount Olympus, I was zoning out. It took Annabeth snapping her fingers in front of my face to bring me to reality.

"Luke! Are you in there? Anyone home? I swear you get so distant sometimes!" Annabeth seemed to take it personally that I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah? No, sorry, I was listening." I shook my head and tried to clear the fog from my eyes for Annabeth's sake.

"Okay, so what was the last thing Chiron told us?" She tapped her toe expectantly.

"Uh…" I stammered uselessly.

Annabeth sighed and started to lecture me. "That's what I thought. How can you not find this fascinating? Isn't it completely incredible that we're standing in the home of the gods that has lasted thousands of…?"

I started spacing out again.

_That's right, Luke. Mount Olympus is nothing special. There won't be any problem in getting rid of it._

"Wait a second! Are you purposely making me bored? Do you have that power? Gods, you're so _annoying_!" Kronos was clouding my thoughts so I'd have nothing to miss about this place.

"Well jeez, Luke! You don't have to be so mean!" Annabeth stamped her foot. It took me a few seconds to realize that she'd thought that I'd been talking to her.

"No, I wasn't talking to you! Um… is there any chance you could forget that I'd ever said that?" My poor attempt to cover up that mistake was, of course, fruitless. Annabeth stormed away.

"Thanks a lot, Kronos. Did you know you ruin everything?"

_I've been told. That may be the reason that I'm in Tartarus._

The rest of the campers had gotten far ahead and were peeking inside of a gleaming amphitheater. I had to sprint to catch up with them.

Although I was angry with him, I had to follow Kronos's orders and make sure that everyone did a ton of walking.

At the end of the tour, when Chiron asked if there was anything we wanted to go back and see again, I made everyone walk across the city again to see one shrine. Then I had the campers walk to a certain gift shop that was quite far from the hotel.

Annabeth still wouldn't speak to me the whole time but I could tell that she was having a rough time being so stubborn. Ever since my quest, she's been pretty soft on me so she was out of practice on being mad.

Finally, while we were having some time before bed to just hang out in the hotel, Annabeth gave in and walked over to me.

"Hey," she said without looking at me. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you before. It's just… you've been acting real weird lately. What's up with you? You can tell me." Her big pleading gray eyes were almost impossible to lie to.

I slid down the wall that I had been leaning against so that I was now sitting on the floor. Annabeth did the same. "I really couldn't tell you. Even if I wanted to. There's just so much that I don't understand anymore. I'm sorry." I sighed and studied my sore feet.

Annabeth's stare was a cross between longing and a glare. She knew I wasn't telling her everything but she could tell that I wasn't lying either. She just pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay, but if you want to talk about it, I'm listening." Annabeth got up and walked over to her cabin mates.

Banging my head against the wall never makes anything better but I tried it anyways. No effect. Then I noticed two twin figures walking towards me.

"Luke! We brought cards! Are you game?" Travis was standing next to his brother holding a new pack of playing cards.

"You know we'll destroy you in poker! You won't stand a chance," Connor added while swinging a white tube sock that was obviously filled with change.

Nothing like a little sibling rivalry to make you feel yourself again. "Oh no, I'll murder both of you. You must've forgotten that I beat you three times in row last time we played." I ruffled through my suitcase, carefully hiding Backbiter, until I pulled out a plastic Tupperware container that was almost full of quarters and drachmas.

Despite Chiron's scolding, we played well into the night. Chiron even tried to get Dionysus to stop us but he just ended up joining in. By one o'clock, all of the campers—plus Mr. D—were playing poker.

It wasn't until about one thirty when I realized that Kronos had planned this. I hadn't packed my container of coins and it was in my bag. Kronos must've put Chiron under a spell too because he gave in way quicker than he usually would have.

I knew that Kronos wanted everyone tired and I knew that a bunch of sleepy campers would make my job easier but I didn't wasn't the kids enchanted by him so I declared that after one last round, everyone would be off to bed.

Most kids were too exhausted to complain and the little ones hadn't gotten poker in the first place so they went happily to their sleeping bags.

After that immense card game, I had probably made about ten bucks which wasn't bad considering I was a bit off my game at the end.

Still, I couldn't decide if I was angry with Kronos right now. He had made me ten dollars and made my crime spree a little less difficult but he had charmed the whole camp. In the end I decided that I was still mad at him. The bad overpowered the good.

**It is finished! Yay and all that stuff! And now, I have a little contest for you:**

**Whoever submits the most enthusiastic review or PM and fills out the following form will get their character to play a small part in my next chapter and possibly following chapters and stories. **

**What I look for in a good review/PM: At least one piece of CC; A few bits of praise; and a suggestion on my writing style, not on the story. Good luck and remember: even if you don't enter the contest you can still review!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**


	11. Let The Solstice Begin!

**Ok, first off, I'd like to say thanks to all of my reviewers and subscribers and favoriters. Secondly, I'd like to say thank you to Percy Jackson. I have a huge test on Greece and it's so easy thanks to my man Percy! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine**

**Luke's POV**

Today we all woke up bleary eyed and drowsy. Staying up so late to play poker was _not _a good idea. We all had to get dolled up for the winter solstice this afternoon and time was ticking by pretty fast.

There were all of the others: running around trying to get beautified and fancy. The Aphrodite girls were working overtime to help them all.

And then there was me: dragging through the hotel room completely terrified of what I was going to do this evening. I was cranky and grouchy. I was scowling at anyone who tried to talk to me. I was barely even excited to see the gods in a full fledged shout-off.

When there was only a half an hour before it was time to head out, I had hardly changed and still probably looked like death. But, finally, Annabeth was able to elbow her way through the massive crowd of campers and force me to fix my hair and all that.

As much as I had been trying to block him out all morning, Kronos had eventually snapped through my mental wall and started scolding me.

_Luke, we don't want anyone's suspicions to be acting up. You must act natural, especially around the gods. If someone realizes our plan before we can take action, all is lost._

"Your plan. This is your plan, not ours," I grumbled. But, as petulant as I was, I did not want to get found out. That would mean death and none of the gifts that Kronos had offered me. I decided to get ready and try not too look so cantankerous.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair and put on some nicer clothes. All without the help of an Aphrodite kid, I might add. After looking in the huge wall mirror in our room, I had to admit that I looked pretty good for someone that was about to face certain death.

"Now that's better, Luke," Annabeth agreed when I had just finished tucking in my dress shirt. She nodded her approval and together we walked over to where a group of campers had queued up by Chiron.

While I was changing Kronos had assured me that it was fine if I left Backbiter at the hotel as long as I had it ready for tonight. A shudder ran down my spine when I thought of what exactly I'd need that sword for.

Mr. D had to leave early this morning so he could get everything straightened out before the solstice meeting, so it was up to Chiron to do a headcount of us all and make sure no one wondered off while we walked to the palace.

The walk to the palace of the gods went much too fast. I had a splitting feeling in my stomach like they'd know I was up to something. I knew my face had gone pale at the thought so I tried to force it to color again.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was skipping next to me, quietly rambling on about stories she'd heard of the solstice. We respectively brought up the end of the line.

All too soon, we approached the palace. It seemed so much bigger and more beautiful up close. Even I caught my breath.

_It is nothing, Luke, compared to the grand palaces that I'll be able to build for you. You could have any palace made entirely of anything you'd like. Solid rubies or platinum, if that pleases you. I could let you have a palace twice this size made completely of gold._

That got my attention. I didn't know where he'd be building this palace or where he'd get the gold but I liked the idea. I peeled my gaze from the stunning marble exterior and followed the rest of the group inside.

It was colossal. Several Bill Gates sized mansions could fit in one corner of the palace.

Thrones the size of the one recliner in our hotel room were in a curved half circle smack dab in the center of a gold and silver trimmed marble floor. Each throne was designed to fit the occupant's liking and they were arranged in the same order of our camp cabins.

We gasped just like we had when we all first came to Olympus. For a moment I even forgot to be scared.

Zeus, who was sitting in the front most throne, motioned to a corner and had us all sit down there. We campers obliged and sat pretzel legged with our mouths hanging open once again like goldfish.

"And with our guests seated comfortably, let us begin the winter solstice meeting," Zeus stood and so did the other gods.

While they were all on their feet, I could get a proper look at all of their thrones.

There were the male gods' thrones: Zeus's was regal and made of white marble and gold trim. Poseidon's looked like an old chair from a pontoon boat. Hephaestus's was made of different precious metals all smelted together. Ares's was red and gruesome, etched with scenes of death. Apollo's throne looked like a regular beach chair but it was solid gold. Hades, who didn't have a throne, stood in front of a regular fold up chair with a slightly torn seat. The throne of Dionysus was wound together grape vines. My father's, Hermes's, chair was a simple bronze throne but with wings sprouted from the sides.

And there were the female goddesses' thrones: Hera's throne was like Zeus's but thinner and with silver accents. Aphrodite's was a big, pink stool that would normally sit in a beauty salon. Athena's chair seemed to be made wholly of books that were bound together. The throne of Artemis was glittering and seemed to be made of nothing but solidified moonlight. Demeter's was a trellis shaped like a chair but it was covered with vine plants.

One by one, Zeus would call out a god or goddess's name and they would sit back in their throne. Once everyone was seated, Zeus regarded us coldly. "Please fellow immortals, restrain yourselves from arguing so barbarically. We have guests." We all shifted uneasily. "Hermes, what is first on our agenda?"

Magically, a scroll appeared in my father's hands. I was overridden with disgust but I held my composure. "Our first order of business: discuss repairs for island recently destroyed by Poseidon."

"Ah yes. I did hear that my imbecile of a brother took out one of the Florida Keys with a hurricane," Zeus mused while he conjured up an image like an Iris message of a wrecked beach that I assumed was the said island.

"That island was a mediocre excuse for a dwelling place! Few people were on it when I drowned it! And besides, not a one person on there was a believer of the Greek gods!" Poseidon argued his case but with his last remark the rest of the gods agreed it was time for that island to go under.

I couldn't believe that the gods would destroy some person's home just because they didn't believe in Greek mythology. There was a time when I didn't believe in all this too. Look at me now. I'm helping plot the downfall of it all.

Hermes nodded and checked off something on his list. "Alright then, the next order of business: Global warming. Zeus, how many times do we have to tell you? It doesn't benefit anyone if you put more holes in the ozone!"

Many of the gods shouted their agreements at Zeus who sat there looking pleased with himself.

This was going to be a _long _day, something that I was thankful for at the moment. The longer the better.

**Sorry if anyone seemed OOC and sorry if the throne descriptions contradicted with any book descriptions. I didn't really have time to look back in the books. And only two people entered in the most positive review contest thing. I'm going to leave it up for another chapter if no one else enters. PLEASE REVIEW!! Here's the form one more time:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Appearance:**

**Other:**

**Review!**


End file.
